Master Potions Master Professor Sir!
by Dream Painter
Summary: Curious why the little elf seems so loyal to Snape, Harry asks her. This is Hana's story. AU  Companion piece to Perfectus Memoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Potions Master Professor Sir!**  
by Dream Painter

0o0

_This is not the sequel to **Perfectus Memoria**. The sequel is coming; this is not it. The 'present' for this story, however, is set after **Perfectus Memoria** and before the epilogue of that tale._

_The main purpose of this tale is tell Hana the house elf's story and explain why and how she came to consider herself as "almost being Potions Master's elf". While this story will, predictiably enough, feature Hana a great deal, Snape and Harry will appear in each chapter. I don't anticipate this being more than three to five chapters long._

_If you don't like reading stories with the heavy involvement of original characters, _DON'T READ THIS._  
_

_Warning for minor violence. Anyhow, I'm shutting up. Enjoy the tale._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor of Hogwarts, Spy of the Light, Brewer of Voldemort's Demise, and unofficial guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Overcame, looked up from his book with a disapproving frown for the teen leaning in the doorway from the hall.

"You are still to be resting, Mr. Potter."

Another might have flinched at the sternness in the man's tone, but Harry Potter had been residing in the professor's quarters for the greater portion of a year and could detect the hidden note of concern behind the censure.

"I was bored," the boy complained.

Setting his book aside, Snape rose to his feet, crossing the room to take the teen by the elbow as he swayed precariously. The professor guided him over to the sofa. "Sit," he commanded.

Biting back a small smile, Harry obeyed, watching as the man summoned a pillow and positioned it against the couch arm. The older wizard stared down at him until he swung his stockinged feet around and reclined back on the pillow. After tucking a blanket about him, his professor placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sir!" Harry protested, but didn't pull away from the contact.

"I know for a fact that you have books in your room," Snape said reprovingly when he removed his hand a moment later, "some of which you've pilfered from my shelves. You've no reason for being 'bored'. I think, rather, you didn't wish to be 'alone'."

Harry shrugged, not bothering to deny it.

"Hana."

With a crack, a house elf popped into the room. She had dark hair tied back with a ribbon and large honey-colored eyes which were currently fixed upon Snape with adoration. "Potions Master is needing Hana?" she asked eagerly.

"Some hot chocolate for Mr. Potter, please," Snape requested.

"And for Potions Master, too?"

"No. If you must bring me anything, I suppose I will have a cup of tea."

"Mm!"

Harry attempted in vain to suppress his amusement, knowing full well that the only reason the professor had mentioned tea was due to the fact that Hana would have continued to pester him about what he'd like to drink. The little elf was just persistent that way. For his part, Snape settled back into his chair and reopened his potions journal, blatantly ignoring him.

"Professor?" the boy asked after a moment, having succeeded in fighting the grin off his face.

"Yes?"

"Hana's a Hogwarts elf, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. I do not own any house elves," the man replied.

"Well, when I first came here – to stay in your quarters, I mean – she said she was 'almost' your elf," Harry told him. "What did she mean by that?"

"It would seem Hana is uncharacteristically attached to me," Snape responded, his tone matter-of-fact.

"But, why?"

"You would have to ask Hana that."

"Ask Hana what?" the elf in question wanted to know as she popped into the room with a tray. On it was a cup of cocoa and some tea, as expected, along with a plate of cookies.

"Thank you, Hana," Snape said, accepting his tea and waving off the sweets.

"Thanks, Hana!" Harry beamed at her, taking his cocoa in one hand and a cookie in the other. "I was just wondering why you seem so attached to the professor."

"That is easy," said Hana. "It is because Potions Master is Mr. Severus Snape sir." Clearly, she thought this response made complete sense.

"Oh. Uh..." the boy looked at her in mild confusion. "That's it?"

Hana nodded, ears flapping with the motion. "Hana is knowing Potions Master since she was a young elf!" she declared.

"'Young'?"

"Of course, Master Harry!" the elf laughed. "Hana isn't being an adult elf until today!"

Harry sat up straighter. "It's your birthday? How old are you?" The teen belatedly recalled that human women considered such a question rather rude, but Hana didn't seem perturbed in the least.

"Hana is thirty-seven wizard years, today."

"Happy birthday," Harry told her.

The little elf's eyes instantly filled with tears and unconcealed admiration. "Master Harry is the first wizard _ever_ to wish Hana happy birthday! Master Harry is... Master Harry is such a kind, wonderful wizard!"

"Yeah, um... please don't cry!" Harry pleaded, awkwardly patting her arm.

"Hana," Snape interjected smoothly, "by referring to me as being 'Severus Snape', did you mean to imply that you knew me before I had my Potions Mastery?" Harry shot him a grateful look, but though he had spoken to distract the elf from her impending tears of gratitude – which were now, thankfully, stopped – the man genuinely wanted to know.

"Mm!" Hana confirmed with a nod, turning to face the Potions Master. "Hana is first meeting Potions Master the winter after she is twenty wizard years."

Snape quickly did the math in his head. "That would have been my final year as a student," he murmured. He gazed at the house elf thoughtfully. "I don't think I remember you."

"Hana isn't surprised," she stated simply, "but Hana is never forgetting that Potions Master is the one who saved her!"

Realization flickered in the man's eyes. "That was you."

"Potions Master remembers!" Hana exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"Wait," Harry interjected, "remembers what? What happened?"

"Is it alright if Hana tells Master Harry the story?" Hana asked the professor.

"I was not aware there was much to tell," Snape dryly remarked.

"But there is!" the elf insisted.

The man inclined his head in acquiescence. Smiling happily, Hana perched herself on the edge of the coffee table to tell her story, Harry and Snape listening intently.

0o0o0

"Hana, you is not to be leaving the kitchens alone!" an older elf scolded. She wore an apron fashioned from a tea towel over a dress made with the remnants leftover from the new drapes in the Ravenclaw common room. A handkerchief was used to tie back her brown hair and even a human would have thought she looked every inch the stern mother that she was. "Young elves is not having -"

"'Is not having good control of their magics'," the other elf, who was obviously a lot younger, parroted back at her. The younger elf had short, dark hair which stood messily about her head.

Her mother, whose name was Balla, cuffed her upside the head. "You will not be talking that way to me! And you better stop cutting your hair so short!"

"Hana is liking her hair the way it is!" Hana exclaimed with a scowl, earning herself another smack.

"You is lucky you's a Hogwarts elf, Hana Igo 'n Balla's Child!" berated Balla. "Wizard families would not be putting up with elves which behave like you! You would be having to twist your ears and iron your hands every day! You is not to be leaving the kitchens alone. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma," Hana answered sullenly. Her mother gave her another cuff for good measure before disappearing to tend to her own tasks. The young elf rubbed the spot, even though it no longer stung, visibly sulking. With a snap of her long fingers, a nearby sink filled with silverware.

"Hana's magic is working just fine," Hana mumbled mutinously as she set the flatware to polishing itself. "Being scolded like a little elfling. Ulin is only twenty-three wizard years. He is not being told to 'stay in kitchens!' Ulin isn't being scolded like Hana is."

She went about finishing her tasks with far more racket than was necessary – even for only a half-trained elf – all the while complaining to herself how the other elves her age (and there weren't many) were all treated more fairly than she was.

"Hana cannot wait to be thirty wizard years!" she declared to the table napkins as they were folded. "Then, she would be an apprentice elf _no more_! Hmph! 'You is not to be leaving kitchens.' 'You is not to cut hair so short.' Ma is always scolding Hana..."

Once she was finished, she looked about the small nook she was in and sighed. The majority of the other elves, she knew, would be busy doing other chores about the castle. All the things that she wasn't supposed to do without supervision played through her mind in an unending, taunting refrain.

Hana was not much different from a human youth, but for the fact that, had she been human, she would have reached her majority already. House elves lived much longer than most wizards, however, and in some ways matured much slower. A twenty-year-old wizard or witch, for instance, would be expected to have already mastered his or her magic, already. Hana's, however, still proved unreliable at times, even failing her entirely in moments when she was anxious or frightened.

Not that Hana or any other youngling elf would admit to such a thing.

No, Hana, like many an adolescent wizard, seemed to believe herself invincible. Which is likely why she thought she could apparate out of the kitchens and back again without getting caught, thus combining two activities she was strictly prohibited from doing by herself.

A snap of her long fingers found Hana in another part of the castle and disconcertingly close to a wall. In fact, the corner of her apron was stuck firmly in the stone. Letting out a nervous noise, she took hold of the terrycloth and pulled, tearing the rest of it free.

Stepping away from the wall, she looked about, abruptly realizing that she wasn't entirely certain of her location. Hana hadn't spent all of her twenty wizard years in the kitchens and elf living quarters, of course, but she hadn't spent very much time in any of the greater corridors, either. (1) Technically, she probably could have returned to the kitchens the way she had left, but she wasn't too anxious to attempt apparition again so soon after nearly disapparating herself into a wall.

As she was trying to decide which way would take her to the nearest stairs, the young elf heard voices coming down the corridor. Soon, three students rounded the corner as they moved in her direction. The tallest boy was the first to notice her, tapping one of his companions and motioning towards the house elf.

"A house elf!" exclaimed the third loudly. He was by far the roundest of the three. "Whatcha doing out here, elfy? Aren't you s'posed to be hiding or something?"

"Quite right," agreed the tall one. "Our house elves never show themselves unless they are called. We civilized folk don't care to look at your kind, elfy. Your ugliness is hard on our eyes."

"Hana is begging the young sirs' pardon, but -" Hana began.

"'Sirs'?" burst out the chubby boy. "Y'mean 'masters', don't you? Have you ever seen an _elf_ with such poor manners?"

"Never," said his friend, shaking his head disparagingly at Hana. "You are a very rude house elf!"

"Hana is sorry!"

"Whatever, just get out of our sight."

Hana immediately snapped her fingers, but nothing happened.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" shouted the chubby one. "I told you to leave! Rather bold, aren't you? Disobeying a direct order – shouldn't you be bashing your head against the wall?"

"Hogwarts elves don't punish themselves that way," the shortest of the three said quietly, speaking for the first time. "The elf's young, too. It's possible her magic isn't fully developed, yet."

"Is that so?" sneered his rotund friend, his tone full of malice. "Well, you know what they say – best to teach 'em while they're young."

Hana squeaked in fear as the wizard advanced on her, landing a kick to her side that sent her flying into the wall.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the short boy demanded, but his protests were lost as his companions fell upon her, kicking and hitting her, hurling insults at her as she cried, unable to summon her magic to help herself.

_Hana is going to die at the mercy of these horrible, bad wizards!_ Hana thought in terror, even as she felt her consciousness begin to slip. _Hana should have listened to her mother. Hana is still too young!_

"_Stupefy_!"

It took the young elf a minute or two to realize the assault had ceased, and even then, only when another face appeared in her line of vision. She cringed away from this new danger, though, she hurt too much to move very far. "Don't... hurt..." she pleaded pitifully.

"I won't harm you," the newcomer told her, his tone silky and soft. Hana stared up at him. His skin was pale for a human's, and his eyes were twin dark tunnels. Oily locks of black hair framed his thin face and though his expression was solemn, it was not cruel like the two wizards who had attacked her.

"I don't know what I should do," he admitted after a moment, "how I should help you."

"Take... kitchens," Hana murmured between breaths, her ribs screaming in agony.

The human boy nodded. "I... have to pick you up," he warned. "It may hurt."

"Already hurt... young master."

With great care, the wizard lifted the little elf up in his arms, doing his best not to do her further harm. He would have cast a hover charm on her, but he wasn't certain whether it would work on an elf, though, it seemed very likely it would. Carefully, he made his way down several flights of stairs to the dungeons, the honey-colored eyes of the elf drifting open and shut every few minutes.

"What..." she asked when they were halfway there, "is young... young master's... name?"

"Severus Snape," the boy answered, not certain if the elf had heard him or not as her eyes were closed again.

Hana managed to reopen them with a great deal of effort, studying his face intently in an attempt to fix it within her pain-fogged mind. "Hana... will remember..." Once more, her eyes fell shut and unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

_To be continued..._

0o0_  
_

_(1) The 'greater corridors' refer to those used primarily by the staff and students of Hogwarts. The elves, particularly when they are walking, use the 'lesser corridors', which most wizards would be too large to navigate._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Hana is being very scared when the bad wizards were hurting her – she is thinking she would be killed!" Hana related. "But Hana is always happy she was saved by a good wizard like Potions Master!"

Snape scoffed at this, drawing two pairs of eyes to himself. "That assessment is highly debatable, Hana," he drawled, setting down his tea cup.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Harry.

"At the time I rescued Hana from the clutches those bullying Ravenclaws, I was already a Death Eater," he responded candidly. "Even still, there are those who would label me a dark wizard because of it."

"But Potions Master was a spy!" Hana protested.

The man shook his head in disagreement. "Not then, I wasn't. I had joined the Dark Lord's ranks willingly. At the time, I found his ideals appealing," he admitted. "It wasn't until much later that I realized what he really stood for."

"Potions Master was young!" the little elf stoutly defended him. "Younglings is always making mistakes. Potions Master is a good wizard!"

"Hana," Snape began admonishingly, intending to tell her to calm herself, as she was rather worked up.

"She's right, sir," Harry interjected, causing the professor to gaze at him in mild surprise. "Mistakes you made years ago shouldn't determine whether you're good or not. Especially when you've worked so hard to make up for them."

Snape had to swallow slowly before he could respond, the boy's earnest green eyes keenly reminding him of the one mistake for which he could never forgive himself. "There are some things which can never be atoned for, Mr. Potter," he said quietly.

Knowing that the man would not be convinced and sensing that Hana was set to argue her point, Harry asked, "If you remember helping Hana, sir, how come you didn't know she was the same elf?"

"Hana is looking very different before Potions Master is seeing her again," Hana answered first. "She isn't being bruised anymore and is having long hair, too."

"How long was it until you saw him again?" the teen wanted to know.

"Well, Hana is seeing Potions Master one time before he is graduating, but he isn't seeing Hana."

"Why not?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the boy, though, he himself was interested in the answer.

"Hana was in very big trouble, Master Harry sir!"

0o0o0

Hana glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder as she put a stack of linens away. _Still there_. Not that she'd expected otherwise, really. After all, not only had she blatantly disobeyed her mother, but she could have gotten herself killed in the process. That still didn't make her feel any better about having constant supervision, though.

And it was constant. In fact, she rather suspected her parents took shifts while she was sleeping.

"Who is cleaning the Slytherin dormitories tonight?" Hana asked her current companion, an elf by the name of Torie.

"You is being assigned to help clean the serving room, Hana," Torie told her with a reproving frown as she put away her own stack of bedding with a snap of her long, calloused fingers.

"Hana is always being in the kitchens!" the younger elf whined, earning her an even sterner look from her guardian.

"Hana is on restriction for not listening to her elders."

"How long?" Hana implored pathetically. "Is Hana's Ma telling you?"

"No," answered Torie, "and it isn't Torie's business how Balla is punishing misbehaved elfling."

"Hana is just wanting to help in dormitories," the youngling wheedled, for once ignoring the elfling comment.

"Hana is wanting to see the young master that helped her."

"Hana didn't thank Mr. Severus Snape sir. That is being very rude! Hana is needing to correct it!"

"Young master is half-blood, raised muggle. He is not knowing Hana is rude, and you is _still_ on restriction," Torie admonished. "Now, Hana is needing to go help in serving room."

Hana groaned at this. In fact, had anyone been a witness to her behavior, they might have said she was behaving much like a human teenager, which was very much the case. Elf behavior amongst themselves away from the prying eyes of wizards often emulated their human counterparts a great deal.

"Can Hana at least be working in Great Hall, instead?" she pleaded.

"Great Hall isn't serving room."

"But Great Hall is being right above serving room! Please? Hana is almost never leaving kitchens, now. Is feeling like big, crowded cage."

Torie sighed. Though, Hana had brought it upon herself, the older elf did feel a bit sorry for her.

"Fine," she relented, then shook her finger admonishingly at her charge, "but Torie is apparating you – and you is to be listening to me!"

Hana nodded eagerly. "Hana will!" she promised. Torie gave her a skeptical look before taking her by the arm and transporting them both to the Great Hall.

They worked in relative silence, other elves also working throughout the large chamber, ensuring the room would be spotless in the morning. It had been only a short while before the sound of the door leading into the front courtyard reached Hana's ears. Curious, she went to the door leading out to the Entrance Hall just as someone stepped outside and closed the outer door behind them.

_Those is being student robes_, Hana thought to herself. She hurried across to the outside door and quickly apparated herself to the other side of it. It was him. Her hero. Sneaking out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest after curfew. Hana decided to follow.

"Hana Igo 'n Balla's Child!" Torie hissed after her, appearing behind her just as she made to pursue the young wizard.

"Young master isn't to be outside the castle at night!" Hana exclaimed.

Torie grabbed her by the arm, looking thoroughly exasperated. "And you is not to be going anywhere alone!" she censured.

"But -"

"You leave the young master to his mischief and stay out of your own. You is already being in enough trouble!" With that, she apparated them to the serving room and set Hana to scrubbing the floor.

At the time, it was the worst night of Hana's life.

0o0o0

_More than two years later..._

"Ulin, you is needing to stop!" Hana declared exasperatedly.

"Stop what?" Ulin asked innocently.

"Following Hana everywhere!" she exclaimed, fixing him with a glare. "Hana is working in dungeons, Ulin is there. Hana goes to clean in towers, Ulin follows again! Hana is _not_ liking it!

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Someone is needing to make sure Hana is keeping out of trouble."

"Hana is not on restriction!" she fairly shouted at him. "Hana is not being on restriction for almost two years! She is not needing supervision – especially not from you."

"You is still an apprentice elf," Ulin stated.

"So is Ulin," Hana reminded him crossly. Still, he remained unperturbed by her dark glower. She turned her attention back to the room below, where they watched the mingling wizards, unnoticed from the top of a large cabinet.

"Why is Hana here?"

Hana had to quell a rather strong urge to knock his head into the wall until he shut up and left her alone.

"Hana is wanting to see who is being the new professors this year," she answered instead. "There is being a new Potions professor, too." The elves had long gotten over the excitement and curiosity that might have accompanied the appointment of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They never stayed more than a year, after all, and some even less time than that. A new Potions teacher, however...

The headmaster introduced a woman who looked to Hana as though she couldn't so much as round up a handful of Cornish pixies, let alone defend herself from them – or anything else, for that matter. As soon as she thought it, however, the elf mentally berated herself. It was not for house elves to judge wizards and witches, after all, and it certainly wasn't proper to think poorly of them.

After the witch finished addressing the others in the staff room, she sat back down, and Headmaster Dumbledore motioned to a wizard clad in all black. The young man had been quietly tapping a long finger against the tabletop as he listened to the conversation around him with an air of boredom. Hana's eyes widened.

"And I'd also like to introduce our new Potions professor, Severus Snape," said Dumbledore.

"Ulin, it is him!" Hana exclaimed, turning to her companion excitedly. "It is the young master who saved Hana!"

"You all know who I am," the young man stated, "as many of you were my professors. After graduating from here, I went on to complete my Potions Mastery. I have returned to teach at the headmaster's request."

"A Potions Mastery in less than three years," Professor McGonagall spoke, then. "That is quite impressive, Mr. Snape!"

"Quite, indeed," agreed Professor Flitwick, who was about the same size as a house elf, himself. "Horace always did say he was a prodigy with potions, though."

There were several murmurs of agreement around the table as the conversation continued, but Hana wasn't really listening anymore. Instead, she was studying the young man, attempting to reconcile him to the cherished image in her mind. He seemed to have aged far more than the two years that had passed. His eyes were harder, his expression harsher.

"Hana?" Ulin looked at her in concern.

"He is looking so sad," she murmured, amber eyes misting with tears.

Ulin looked between her and the new Potions professor, but all he could see was a young wizard who looked more likely to kick an elf than help one. How could anything about him be construed as 'sad'?

0o0o0

Severus Snape whirled about, wand at the ready, as the pop of displaced air announced another apparating into his new living quarters. He slowly lowered his wand upon seeing it was a house elf, but didn't turn his gaze from her.

"Yes?" he prompted when she didn't immediately say anything.

"H-Hana is come to see if Master Potions Master Professor sir is needing anything," she said.

"Your assistance is unnecessary," he responded sharply. "You may inform the headmaster that I have no use for obsequious house elves."

Hana blinked in surprise. "Headmaster did not send Hana," she uttered slowly, feeling confused by his coldness. He'd been kind and reassuring when he'd rescued her. She could not recognize her gentle hero in this sharp-tongued wizard.

"Whether he sent you or not, I will not be needing you," Snape blandly informed her. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs."

"Hana is not thinking Master Potions Master Professor sir cannot do things for himself," the little elf countered earnestly. "Nor is Hana being told to be helping him. Hana is just wanting to assist Master Potions Master Professor sir. You is -"

"That's quite enough," the man cut in. "I will not be needing your help. You are dismissed."

"Oh," Hana murmured a bit sadly, then perked up. "But if Master Potions Master Professor sir is needing anything, he can just call Hana. Hana will come right away!"

He glared darkly at her and she shrank back half a step.

"Hana is leaving, now!" A second later, she matched action to words and disapparated away.

Snape turned back to what he'd been doing, muttering to himself about 'overzealous house elves'.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Here it is, at last! Chapter Three. I'm thinking one more chapter might do it, but just to be safe, I'm gonna say two. _

_Enough of me._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three**_

0o0

"You really said that, sir?" Harry exclaimed, a bit surprised as he had never seen the professor be outright unkind to the elf before. "That was... mean!"

"And just when am I ever _nice_, Mr. Potter?" Snape responded with a faint sneer. "I was not feeling particularly sociable at the time."

"Potions Master wasn't feeling sociable _at all_," Hana quipped. Harry laughed as the professor shot her a glare.

"Wonderful," the man uttered dryly, "a house else with a sense of humor."

Hana smiled unrepentantly. "Potions Master was not making it easy for Hana to be getting to know him," she reminded him.

"He doesn't make it easy for anyone," added Harry, sotto voce.

"Cheeky brat," the Potions Master muttered. The teen grinned impudently. "And as I recall," he continued, addressing Hana, "you were rather persistent against my desire to be _left alone._" He raised a brow challengingly at the elf, who ducked her head sheepishly.

0o0o0

Severus Snape was reorganizing the student potion supply closet when a crisp popping sound heralded the arrival of a house elf. The young man glanced back over his shoulder to see that it was the same elf who had invaded his quarters the previous evening.

"I still have no need for assistance," he stated blandly, turning back to his task.

"Master Potions Master Professor sir isn't needing _anything_?" she queried.

"Nothing."

She looked about the narrow room, then back through the open doorway into the classroom, as though looking for something that might need to be done. There was nothing, however, and her shoulders began to droop until she suddenly noted the time.

"Lunch is almost being over!" she exclaimed, a note of triumph in her tone. "Master Potions Master Professor sir is not eating, yet. Hana can bring sir a tray!"

Snape clenched his jaw, irritated by the continued interruption to his quiet afternoon. "No, thank you," he bit out.

"But Master Potions Master Professor sir should eat!" the elf protested, the long name she was using for him grating on his patience.

"I am _quite_ _capable_ of looking after myself," he growled. "I do _not_ need a house elf overseeing my every move. Now, if you would kindly _remove yourself_ from my presence, I should like to work in peace."

Hana flinched at his harsh tone, tears springing to her eyes. "Mm!" She gave a sharp nod that he didn't see and promptly popped away. The surly Potions Master continued with his task, the constant chill of the dungeons his only company.

0o0o0

It was a few days later before the elf bothered him again. She made an appearance as he was making out his lesson plans for the coming school year. No, he didn't want tea and he _still_ didn't require – nor desire – her assistance.

A week after that, she asked if he wanted her to clean his spotless quarters; a couple days after that, if he'd like for her to go to Hogsmeade to fetch him anything. Even after classes started, the elf showed up so often and so randomly that he was beginning to feel paranoid.

The final straw came the second weekend of September.

Snape gritted his teeth as the elf popped into his private lab. His hand was poised over a cauldron which currently held a rather delicate potion. Had he accidentally added too much Essence of Dittany, he would have had to scrap the whole solution and start over again.

"Is Master Potions Master Professor sir needing anything today?" she chirped. "Hana would be glad to help!"

Putting the vial down on the worktable, the Potions Master whirled on her. "You ingratiating, brown-nosing, groveling _nuisance_! I shall tell you once more and once more only. I do not need nor desire, nor do I expect I shall _ever_ need or desire, your assistance. Should that ever change, I will. call. for. you.

"Now," he demanded nastily, "have I made myself perfectly clear, or do I need to dumb it down for your puny little mind to understand?"

This time, the wizard saw the tears as they welled up and began to stream down the little elf's cheeks. "You is not being the same wizard Hana met before," she whispered brokenly. Snapping her fingers, she disappeared from sight.

Somehow, though, Snape wasn't relieved to see her go.

0o0o0

"You were such a bastard!" blurted Harry, clapping a hand over his mouth a mere second too late.

Snape silently raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to repeat that, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, no, sir," the teen said in a very small voice, mouthing 'oops' to himself, much to the professor's amusement.

"As you so... delicately pointed out, it was not one of the proudest periods of my life," the man said. "I was working as a spy for the headmaster by that time. That, combined with... other things in my life, served only to make me more irascible. Furthermore, up to that point, I had assumed that she'd been sent by the headmaster as a way of keeping an eye on me and the thought that I was not trusted, rankled me. It did not occur to me that she might actually wish to aid me for my own behalf until afterward.

"Hana," Snape spoke sincerely, looking at the little elf, "I am truly sorry for hurting you back then... and for not apologizing to you sooner."

Harry gaped. Snape hated to admit when he was wrong and he knew that the words hadn't come easily to the man. In fact, he could count the times he knew of the professor apologizing on one hand.

"No!" Hana cried, jumping to her feet. "No, Potions Master is not needing to apologize to Hana – he is being good to Hana for many, many years!"

"You are far too forgiving, Hana," he told her.

"That is not being true!" she insisted.

"It is," he contradicted. "Nevertheless, your loyalty has come to mean... a great deal to me."

Were he not already situated on the sofa, Harry would have been likely to fall over. As it was, the teen wasn't entirely certain he was not experiencing some potion-induced dream.

Hana had thrown herself at the professor, her arms wrapped about his neck. Snape patted her on the back, though, it seemed more like an effort to get the elf to let go than to soothe her. The man was clearly discomfited.

"Potions Master was not having a good time – that is why he was being so mean," Hana declared once she had collected herself. Harry was amused to note that she had perched herself on the arm of Snape's chair. "But Hana is always knowing he is being a good wizard! Even the other house elves was not knowing this, but Hana did!"

"You mean, they thought the professor was a dark wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry, and they was also saying that Potions Master will never be liking Hana. They told Hana she was not acting like proper elf because she is Hogwarts elf and she shouldn't be trying to be close to unkind Potions Master!" She shot an apologetic glance at the wizard in question.

Harry thought he could see where the other elves had been coming from, but opted not to say anything.

"Hana is just _knowing_ Potions Master is a good wizard," Hana said, honey-colored eyes earnest. "He was just forgetting for a while. So, Hana decided she is waiting until Potions Master called her!"

"Did he?" asked the boy.

"The answer to that is rather obvious, isn't it?" Snape drawled.

The elf answered, anyway. "Mm! But other elves was saying he would never call for Hana." She paused, wringing her hands a moment before admitting in a quiet voice, "Hana is almost believing them..."

0o0

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ The last chapter! And I apologize ahead of time for any typos. I just didn't have the oomph._

_Also, there is an appearance of the F-bomb in this chapter. Just once, but still there.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four**_

0o0

Hana went about the task of polishing silverware listlessly, chin resting in her left hand as she directed the cutlery with her right. The little elf looked indisputably sad and she heaved a great sigh which served only to corroborate this image.

Another elf entered her work space and clucked at her reprovingly. "Hana Igo 'n Balla's child!" she admonished. "You is _still_ moping!"

"Ma!" Hana whined in protest, bringing both hands up to cover her ears. "Hana is not wanting to hear it!"

Balla cuffed her offspring in the back of the head. "You is listening here, Hana!" the older elf scolded. "You'se to be wasting no more time moping over that bad wizard!"

"Master Potions Master Professor sir is _not_ a bad wizard!" Hana contradicted hotly, jumping to her feet. "He is one who -"

"He is bad, _dark_ wizard for You-Know-Who! Torie is seeing him sneak out of castle to go to evil wizard and Kirrin is knowing he is having evil wizard's Mark!"

"Headmaster sir would not be hiring bad wizard."

"Headmaster sir is not being perfect – and he is being _too_ trusting of other wizards. He is being mistaken before!"

"He is not mistaken about Master Potions Master Professor sir!" Hana declared, eyes full of angry tears.

"Hana Igo 'n Balla's child, you is _not_ being proper elf!" Balla berated. "Balla is Hogwarts' elf. Igo is Hogwarts' elf. You is being Balla and Igo's child – you is _Hogwarts'_ elf, Hana! You is not that bad wizard's elf!"

"Master Potions Master Professor sir is Hogwarts' professor. Hana _is _being his elf because Hana and Master Potions Master Professor is both belonging to Hogwarts!"

Her mother batted her about the ears several times. "Hana's Ma is not been raising such a bad elf! You is still apprentice elf, you is still listening to your elders!" she commanded sharply. "You are not to be going to bad Potions Master _any more_ unless he is calling you. Balla will not be having her child serving dark wizards!"

"Master Potions Master Professor sir is _not_ dark wizard," Hana willfully declared. "He will call Hana and Hana will serve him _proudly_."

"He is not even liking you!" Balla told her. "He will not be needing Hana. Hana will not go to him. You will be obeying me!" With a stern look, Balla left and Hana sat back down on her stool.

"Ma is being wrong," the young elf cried to herself. "He is not being dark wizard. Master Potions Master Professor sir will call Hana... he will. He is needing Hana..."

But already two weeks had passed since she'd seen her beloved Potions Master. Slowly, the days went by until yet another week and a half was gone. Hana began to believe that maybe her mother was right. She would never be able to repay her gratitude to the wizard who had once saved her life because that wizard did not need her...

0o0o0

It was a cold, stormy night. The pouring rain drummed down on the old castle as though attempting to drench its slumbering inhabitants. Deep within the stone bowels, a door was opened to admit a black-clad figure. The man staggered another two steps before stumbling, sprawling headlong across the floor. He managed to roll onto his back, gasping in pain, limbs twitching with the after-effects of the torture he had endured.

The Dark Lord had been in an exceedingly foul mood, and as always, took it out on his followers. Severus Snape had not been the only on upon which he had exercised his rage. He was, however, the only one to drag himself away.

He needed to give his report to the headmaster, but even if he had the energy to drag himself to the floo, the proud young man did not want his employer to see him in such a state. He didn't want to risk having the elder wizard remove him from his duties. Snape would not spare himself the pain that spying on the Dark Lord brought him – it was only what he deserved for all his misdeeds, most of all, for putting the life of the woman he loved in peril.

There were potions in his medicine cabinet, but his bathroom was farther away than the fireplace and he doubted that his voice, raw from screaming, would succeed in summoning them. Perhaps, he would call for the elf... the one he had made cry. What was her name? He'd heard her say it so many times. It wasn't Ha-ha, nor Hannah. It was...

"Hana," he rasped aloud. As another spasm shot through his arm, he wondered if he had spoken loudly enough to bring the elf to him. A moment later, however, the pop of displaced air announced the arrival of another in his quarters.

"Master Potions Master Professor sir!" the elf squeaked in dismay as her face appeared in his line of sight. "You is hurt, sir! Hana will get Madame Pomfrey!"

"No!" he managed before she could match action to words.

"But, Master Pot -"

Snape lifted a hand and she broke off to listen. "In my bathroom," he whispered. "Bottom shelf... left. Three vials."

"In Master Potions Master Professor's medicine cabinet?" Hana queried. The man gave a slight nod and she immediately left to retrieve the requested vials. "Which one is Master Potions Master Professor sir needing first? This one?"

A few minutes later, the little elf had helped the wizard take the potions and stood anxiously by as he continued to lie on the floor. The man's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly in and out. His pain had eased to a dull ache, the tremors ceased. He was just giving himself a moment to simply lie there.

"Master Potions Mas -" Hana began.

"Stop," Snape cut her off.

"Sir..?"

"Don't call me that," he said wearily. "It is far too long."

"Oh. Then, what is Hana to be calling you?" she asked.

"Just 'professor' or 'Potions Master' is fine." He opened his eyes and levered himself off the ground. "Thank you for your assistance," he added.

Hana beamed. "Potions Master does not need to thank Hana!" she declared, practically bouncing with giddiness. "Hana is proud to help!"

"'I am'," Snape corrected automatically. Hana looked at him in confusion. "It's, 'I am proud'... never mind." The man decided that trying to break a house elf of referring to itself in the third-person would probably do little more than give him a headache.

"Is Potions Master needing anything else?"

Though, perhaps it was already too late for that. "You may..." he started, heaving a sigh as he realized he would probably never be rid of the elf again, "bring me some tea, if you must. I need to floo the headmaster."

"Hana will!" The little elf clapped her hands together and promptly left to get tea.

0o0o0

"And Hana has been helping Potions Master ever since!" Hana concluded happily. "He is teaching Hana how to help with his potions and get ingredients. That is why Hana is considering herself almost being Potions Master's elf."

"But you aren't," Harry said.

"No, but Potions Master is letting Hana pretend," she said. "That is enough for Hana."

"Harry," Snape said, his tone holding a note of warning. It was clear there was something going on in the boy's head and he was certain he would not particularly care for it.

Before either wizard could say anything else, however, Hana suddenly straightened, ears perking forward. "Hana needs to go now," she stated. "Good bye, sirs!" Without further ado, she popped out of the room.

"That was sudden," Harry noted.

Snape murmured a spell to reheat his tea and calmly took a sip. "She was called away to other duties."

"Oh." The fourteen-year-old eyed his guardian thoughtfully.

"Whatever you are thinking, you may put it out of your mind right this instant."

"But, sir, I was just thinking -"

"Wherein lies the inception of nearly all your life-endangering stunts," drawled the Potions Master.

Ignoring this, Harry continued, "You like Hana, don't you, sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Of course I do," he conceded. "She is, perhaps, a bit high strung, but that is to be expected of many house elves."

"And you want her to be happy, right?"

"Mr. Potter, you are sorely mistaken if you believe that Hana is unhappy."

"But she'd be even happier if she was your house elf!"

"No." Snape pronounced with finality.

"_No?_" his charge sputtered.

"I have no desire to own a house elf. _No._"

"But, professor!" Harry protested. "Hana already considers herself your elf. How would it be any different than it is now?"

"_Harry_," Snape spoke sharply.

"Besides, it's her birthday," cajoled the boy, "and what Hana wants more than anything is to be _your_ elf, professor."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Potions Master let out a heavy sigh. "_Fine_." He wondered for just whom he was giving in. _Bloody Potter's making me go soft..._

"Great!" Harry threw back his blanket. "I'll -"

"_You_," Snape cut in sternly, "will remain right where you are while I go talk to the headmaster." Harry obediently leaned back against the arm of the sofa, bringing the blanket back up to his chest. His professor shot him one last cautionary glare before stepping into the floo.

The moment he was gone, Harry's face broke into a huge grin.

0o0o0

"Hana."

The little elf popped into the circular office. "Headmaster sir is nee...ding Hana?" The latter part of her query became oddly drawn out as she noticed that the Potions Master was also in the room. She tilted her head inquisitively.

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Do make yourself comfortable, Hana."

Hana looked from Dumbledore to Snape and back again.

"It is my understanding that you are quite fond of Severus. Is that right?"

"Oh, yes, Headmaster sir!" Hana gushed. "Master Potions Master Professor sir is greatest wizard, ever!"

The old wizard chuckled. "I think rather highly of the man, myself," he said, eyes twinkling madly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Albus," Snape uttered dryly.

"I suppose you're right," Dumbledore agreed, turning his attention back to the elf. "Well, considering the circumstances, I suppose I shall have to release you from service to Hogwarts School."

Hana reacted immediately. "No, sir, please!" she cried. "Hana will do better – she is not meaning to be a bad elf. Hana... Hana will punish herself however Headmaster sir commands! She'll work harder and be a good, good elf from now on! Hana promises! Hana will swear on -"

"You do not wish to be released from your bond to the school?" the headmaster feigned surprised. She vigorously shook her head, ears flapping back and forth as tears coursed her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Severus," Dumbledore addressed the younger man, "but I'm afraid I cannot transfer Hana's bond over to you."

The glare Snape gave him made it clear that he did not care for his antics.

Hana had abruptly stopped crying and was staring at the headmaster with wide eyes. "Headmaster sir is wanting to release Hana so she can be Potions Master's elf?" she asked in disbelief.

"That was the idea," the man confirmed, "but since you are so set against the idea..."

"Hana wants to be Potions Master's elf!" the elf practically shouted. "All Hana is ever wanting is to be Potions Master's elf." She began crying again, this time for a different reason.

"Honestly, Albus, is this really necessary?" Snape hissed.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, though, mischief still sparkled in his blue eyes. Rising to his feet, he directed his wand over the house elf. "As headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I release you, Hana Igo 'n Balla's child, from your duties to said school that your bond and loyalty may henceforth be to Severus Snape, Potions Master."

A glow began to emanate around Hana, a cord of light coming up through the stone floor – ostensibly from the 'heart' of the castle. As the three of them looked on, the cord broke off before its loose end wove around and extended toward the Potions Master. Soon, Snape, too, was surrounded by light which intensified momentarily before abruptly dissipating.

"Merlin's fucking balls," Snape breathed. It was as though a comfortable weight had settled upon him and a corner of him mind was suddenly aware of the house elf. This would eventually fade until it was entirely subconscious, but at the moment, the newness of the situation was a bit startling.

Hana looked up at the Potions Master, honey-colored eyes filled with that same adoration she had held for him all these years. "Hana is Potions Master's elf, now!" she exclaimed happily.

The man gave her a faint smile. "That, you are," he replied. "Happy birthday, Hana."

0o0

_Epilogue to follow  
_


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

0o0

"Hana, where have you been?" Balla demanded as her child joined the group working on the evening meal.

"Headmaster sir is wanting to speak with Hana."

Several of the other elves looked up at this, as Balla peered into the younger elf's face. "What is you been doing this time?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Hana responded a bit sharply.

"Then, why is Headmaster sir wanting to speak with Hana?"

"He is releasing Hana from service to school."

"What?" This, from half of the elves present.

Hana looked around at their shocked and horrified faces. "Hana is – Hana..." she began, trailing off for a moment. A little smirk formed on her face as she squared her little shoulders and lifted her head proudly. "_I am_ Master Severus' elf, now!"

0o0o0

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you to those who have read this bit of work, and an even bigger thanks to those who've taken the time to review - it's greatly appreciated. At some point in the future, I may try to go back and make the Elf-Speak a little more consistent (if not comprehensible). For now, I hope you all were able to enjoy this tale. Keep an eye out for _Perfectus Memoria's_ sequel _Proditor Maledictio _sometime down the road._

_Thanks again! ~Dream*  
_


End file.
